parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Trivia On Emily's New Coaches and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Emily's New Coaches and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *When Thomas puffs along his branchline, taking Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice with him, he passes Michael, hauling a green and yellow coach, two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches. *At Knapford station, Thomas meets a beautiful green emerald engine named Emily, who servicely volunteers to collect some coaches. *Emily accidentally picks up Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and puffs alongside Thomas, who, while pulling seven freight cars and a caboose, asks her to give them back, and when Edward, hauling three coaches, and Percy, hauling the mail train, both pass by, Emily feels quite upset. *When Thomas eventually obeys Sir Topham Hatt's commands after Chad goes by, hauling two green and yellow coaches, the little blue engine goes to find some new coaches for Emily. *As Emily delivers Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice to the yard, she, after being told by Oliver about Thomas's coaches, goes off to find Thomas, who, after picking some new coaches, chuffs angrily along toward the yard. *When Emily sees Oliver, seven freight cars, and Toad, stuck, she saves them by pushing them over the level crossing, until Thomas, hauling Emily's coaches, goes past them. *When Emily goes to the yard and sees her two new coaches, she falls in love with Thomas, who asks her to marry him, and when they agree with each other while James passes by, hauling a green coach, a red coach, Henrietta, Clarabel, and a red caboose, Emily, coupled to her two new coaches, gets married with Thomas, coupled to Annie and Clarabel, and puffs along with him, passing Kathy, hauling her dark red coaches. Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens where Henry, hauling five coal cars, and a caboose, and Molly, coupled to two green and yellow coaches, pass each other. *Thomas, hauling a mail car, and a caboose, arrives to meet Alice. *Thomas, at Maron station, hauling a coal car, a mail car, and a flatcar, and a caboose, meets Rosie, a lavender tank engine, and sets off with her to the high mountains. *When Thomas get stuck, Rosie takes his train up to the mountains, and brings Alice back with her. Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *The scene opens where Jackaroo, waiting with three passenger cars, waits while Eric departs, hauling four coaches. *Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, passes Chad, hauling two coaches. *Johnny, hauling an express train, arrives at a station, while Kathy passes with a freight train. *Michael, hauling his green and yellow coach, two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches, pulls into the station and mops his face. *Bulgy is left in a field while Stephen goes by, hauling four freight cars, and a caboose. *When Bulgy is asleep at night, while Timothy goes by, hauling two green and yellow coaches, the hens hop inside Bulgy. *The following morning, Bulgy leaves, and as he passes over a bridge over Neville, who passes underneath, hauling two express coaches, he overtakes Trevor with a haycart, and wakes up the hens, after Donald and Douglas, with Rocky, and a caboose, pass by. *Bulgy agrees to be a vegetable bus, and as Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, and Emily, with her two new coaches, including another one, go past each other, Bulgy winks at the screen. Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *At the docks, Thomas, Percy, and Salty are working together until Thomas and Percy hurt Salty's feelings and making him flee and taking some freight cars with him. *As Emily, shunting some freight cars, asks Salty what is wrong until Salty leaves, she goes to see Thomas and Percy and forces them to find Salty and apologise to him. *Luckily, when Salty picks up Fergus, hauling some fuel cars, the two make their home and save a lighthouse from a ship, that nearly crashes. *As Salty and Fergus arrive, they meet Thomas, Emily, and Percy, and reunite with them. A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *When Duck arrives at Edward's station, looking sad, he helps Edward, with six freight cars, and a caboose, which come lose, and pursue Duck into a barber's shop before nearly colliding with James and his three red coaches. *When Harvey, Percy, Thomas, and Rocky arrive to pull the freight cars away, Duck's face is lathered, and when it is clean as the engines bring him home, he finally reunites with all the other engines. Mavis (George Carlin) *Mavis is a diesel engine, who is seen shunting lots of freight cars together, before a cross Toby, coupled to Henrietta, leaves, taking three boxcars, and a caboose. *Toby, coupled to Henrietta, and nine freight cars, goes down the level crossing. *Mavis, coupled to eight freight cars, and a caboose, sails down into the wrong place, and ends up making Toby push her and the cars back, so she takes the cars to the shed, but scuttles home to the quarry as fast as she can. The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The scene opens with Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice passing Percy, with Duck, hauling Edward's six freight cars and a caboose. *Jackaroo, Kathy, and Chad, triple-headed, and pulling a passenger train, pass Eric and Johnny, double-headed, and pulling an express train. *Michael, hauling his green and yellow coach, two dark red coaches, and two light red coaches, passes by. *Henry is derailed while hauling some freight cars. *Devious Diesel shunts all 20 freight cars together, but ends up pulling too hard, and lands in the sea, leaving Henry to take the 20 freight cars, passing Gordon, hauling two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel, leaving Percy, Duck, and Thomas to watch. Category:Dcolemanh